Many Web applications require that a user be enabled to select and upload multiple files, see the upload status for each file, potentially cancel individual uploads and then submit all the files together with other data on the same form on the page after the upload has completed.
In addition, the files to be uploaded may exceed certain browser or server file size limitations. A conventional form submit cannot be used because the ability to cancel the upload of individual files in a set of multiple files is not enabled. Existing Java Server Faces (JSF) frameworks have so far provided only single file upload components or multiple-file upload components which are implemented as a series of single file uploads.